What Friendship Can Really Do To You
by supersweetp
Summary: This is a story about true friendship. Sarah sees her long time best friend for the first time in years but things take a turn for the wrong way. Will she be able to trust the ones she loves or will she just give up on life it's self. This story isn't Austin and Ally but please give it a try? Thanks! Review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am very, very, very sorry for not posting a chapter or story for like over a year now and I have no excuses for that so please forgive me and my horribleness. This is a new story where friendship can really break you down. So yeah, hope you enjoy this new story and tell me if you like it! Thanks again! R&R**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Today is the day I start high school. I walk to the big school doors and look around. Everywhere you look, you see excited yet nervous looking freshman students. I get my schedule and walk to my first period class. I find a seat not too far from the front and sit down, but all of sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look around and to face a girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes.

"Umm.., is your name Sarah by any chance?"  
I looked surprised as she knew my name.

"Uh yes. How do you know my name?" I asked

"Oh my god! I knew it. I can't believe its you."

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

"No you don't silly. Don't you remember me? It's Emily"

"As in Emily Saunders?"

"Yeah!"

" It really is you!" I stand up and embraced her with a hug.

You must be wondering how this Emily girl is right? Well me and Emily grew up together playing on the beach or going to the park but then her father had to transfer to New York leaving me all alone in California. We were the best of friends. It was hard for her to leave but I had to move on with my life so I did and made great friends who I am still best friends with to this day. In fact they all go to this school.

After catching up with Emily, I learned that we had all our classes together which made me so happy. In my third period class, which was English, I saw that one of my other best friends was in this class too.

"Jessica? You're in this class too?"

"Of course. Only the best stays together." I go hug Jessica but as I do, I see Emily standing there looking awkward.

"Jessica meet my long time best friend Emily"

"Hi."

Jessica smiled and and said hi back. We then went to sit down and listen to the boring introduction of the first day. To be honest the day went by pretty fast and it turns out Jessica has more classes with along with some of my other friends. It turns out Jessica and Emily are becoming great friends and I'm happy for them.

**2 Months Later… **

"Hey Sarah? Did Jessica tell you about her sisters birthday party?"

"Uhh yeah I was there." I said in an obvious tone

"Oh. I didn't notice you there."

"Of course not." I mutter under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No" I said and flashed her a very fake smile.

This is how it has been since school has started. Jessica this and Jessica that. Like I'm so sick of it. Every frickin thing that comes out of her mouth has to do with her. Like honestly, is she that obsessed with her. To be honest with you, I've been feeling a bit left out since I introduced them to each other. Call me jealous but I have a right to be. I don't get to say what I have to say. Every time I go to speak a word, it's either them too talking. For the rest of the day I basically ignored her but as we walked to the school parking lot, Jessica comes up to us, or shall I say Emily.

"Hey Em, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh we both promised to go to the ice cream shop after school."

"And you didn't invite me?" I felt really betrayed that they didn't even ask me to come with them

"Sorry. Maybe you can come next time. Bye." Said Emily and she walked off with Jessica. I'm pretty sure I heard my name in their conversation just now.

I sigh and start to walk home. I can't believe they would do that to me. Up to last week, we promised to go to the mall together but I caught them at the movies together watching the movie we all planned to see after it came out. Life isn't fair at times.

I reach home and open the door. I take off my shoes, drop my bag, go into the kitchen, grab a bucket of ice cream along with a spoon and sit down on the couch. In my head I thought, I get my own ice cream and have fun. I turn on the TV and tune out all the unnecessary things in my life.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter and hopefully you like it. A lot goes on in this chapter. Tell me what you think and what you would want me to add. Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

What Friendship Really Does To You

Chapter 2

**Sarah's POV **

How could something so good can turn into so bad. It's hard to watch your best friends go out without you acting like it's nothing. My parents aren't around because they're always out and come home when I'm asleep, so I'm all alone. One thing that helps me go through the day would be singing. I love to sing, it's my life and passion. Even if I'm not good I still try. I sigh and sit down by my piano in my room.

**_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_**

**_And I gave in  
I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been  
You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
I wonder why  
I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_**

**_But you never tried_**

**_I've fallen from grace  
Took a blow to my face_**

**_I've loved and I've lost  
I've loved and I've lost_**

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same  
It will never be the same  
You left my soul bleeding in the dark_**

**_So you could be king  
The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything  
The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold  
But the mountains will shake  
I need to know I can still make_**

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same_**

**_And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think_**

**_'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces  
So watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
I pray that you will find peace of mind  
And I'll find you another time  
I'll love you, another time_**

**_Explosions...on the day you wake up  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same..,(1)_**

Wow. That is one of the most powerful songs I have ever sung. My best friend had betrayed me and I don't know what to do anymore. Life is just so tough for me. You guys have missed A LOT of action. Let me flashback to some of those moments.

**_~~Flashback~~_**

It was the Friday before Emily's birthday and I decided to get her a gift as the good friend I am. We all had dance class the period before but I rushed out to get her gift from my locker. As I was climbing the stairs up to the dance room, I heard talking so I decided to hear what it was. I open the dance room doors and peeped inside. I then noticed it was Emily, Jessica and a few others of my friends in the class. I suddenly heard my name.

"Ughh! I don't even know why I'm friends with Sarah. She's so annoying and stuck up! Like bitch please, who do you think you are."

"You shouldn't say that Em. She's always been there for you and she loves and cares for you deeply as a sister would and you know that. " another girl named Alexis said and there were many agreements.

She scoffed. "I don't care. The only reason why I stuck around was for her gifts. Hers are the best, pretty and expensive. She's a bitch in the making"

"And you're not?" yelled Britney, another classmate.

I stood by the doorway shocked as ever. I can't believe she said all those things about me while here I am thinking she was my best friend. Guess not. I dropped the gift causing it to make a loud _thud _in the echoing room. All eyes then turned on me. Tears were streaming down my face with no attempt to stop anytime soon.

I turned around and started running down the stairs and out in the hallway. Tears were blurring my vision and I couldn't see a thing so I stopped but I wished I hadn't when I heard someone call my name. I already knew who it was so I didn't even bother turning around.

"Sarah! I-I didn-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit. I fucking heard what you just said and don't you dare deny it. You're calling me a bitch in the making while here you are stealing my life. You took away my best friends who meant the most to me. And you, I thought you were the best friend I had once upon a time but boy was I wrong. It hurts you know. To have no one when you need someone the most. You betrayed me and I don't think I will be able to ever forgive you. Not in this life time, not ever." I shout, just wanting to get all what I had bottled up in the last couple of months out in the open where she can finally realize her mistakes.

"Fuck you Emily. Fuck you." I flipped her off and walked away. I walked all the way home and ran to my room crying all the way. I laid on the bed and bawled my eyes out

I suddenly awake. Huh? I think to myself. I must of fell asleep on my bed. I get up and check my phone. I slide to unlock seeing like 40 messages from Emily.

'Why would she send me so much messages?' but then I realize why when everything started to come back to me. Tears started to run again but I couldn't let that affect me. I am a strong girl. I decided to go to the park for a bit. I needed some fresh air after all the things that had happened. I changed into some sweats and a tank top adding my leather jacket. I grab my keys and head downstairs and out the door to my car parked in the garage. I started driving until I saw a stop sign so I waited till it changed back to green. When it did, I started driving across the road but all of a sudden I see 2 headlights coming my way but it was too late to turn. I was smashed against the side of the door with the air bag covering my face with my vision already starting to blacken. The last thing I heard were the sirens of an ambulance.

**Emily's POV**

After what happened on Friday, I kinda felt bad for what I had done but she was starting to annoy me. It was now Monday and the whole school heard about the fight between me and Sarah. I had sent dozens and dozens of texts but no replies. The bitch won't answer and that's her problem. Why can't she be more like Jessica who is so lovable and funny. Anyone would want to be friends with her. I started of my day by going to my first period class which surprisingly went by quickly. When lunch came around, I sat at the popular table as usual with Jessica and my other friends. All of them started bombarding me with questions.

Faye, another popular girl came up to me and said, "You finally got rid of that skank. Good for you" she smiled and her little wannabees nodded and walked away.

"Hey Em," called Jessica

"Yeah." I answered

"Didn't you notice how Sarah isn't at school today?" she asked. I actually wondered about that.

"Well it doesn't matter if that little slut comes to school or not, if she doesn't then better for us."

Suddenly Jessica's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"What?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"I-It's Sarah. She was in a car accident." She cried

A tear rolled down my face.

**_What have I done?_**

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please review and vote! Until next time._**


End file.
